


Try Again

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Mark Andrews One Shot [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Try Again

Part of you was really regretting coming out for drinks tonight, but you knew the guys wouldn’t have let you get away with spending your birthday on your own. It wasn’t that you hated your birthday, it was just that you weren’t used to actually doing anything for it. Your parents had never celebrated your birthday when you were a kid, you’d never been allowed a party or even friends over… It was always just another day. That was until you’d accidentally let slip to your friends from Attack Pro that your birthday was coming up and somehow you had been persuaded to come out for drinks with everyone.

Everyone seemed to have gone off in their own little groups as the night wore on and you found yourself sat alone at the bar. You were just about to grab your bag and leave when Mark walked over and plonked himself heavily onto the stool in front of you.

“Hey there birthday girl,” he grinned.

“Hey Mark,” you smiled.

“Enjoying yaself?”

“Not really,” you sighed. “Everyone’s gone off into their little friend groups and I’ve just been sat here. It’s kinda started to remind me why I didn’t want to come out tonight.”

“Oh,” he frowned. “Well I’m here now, so I’ll rescue you and make sure you start to enjoy yaself again.”

“You don’t have to. I’m just gonna head off home,” you said, standing up.

“No, {Y/N}, please don’t,” he pouted, gently reaching out to grab your arm. “I wanna spend some time with ya. It’s like we’re always both too busy to actually hang out anymore.”

“More like you got more busy, Mr WWE,” you said, a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

“Meh, that’s only a temporary thing. I seriously don’t think this whole UK brand thing is gonna go anywhere,” he strugged, motioning to the bartender for 2 beers.

“They’ll still want you… and Pete, and Tyler, you boys will be moving out there permanently before long,” you shrugged, sitting back down. “While I’ll still be here in cold and rainy Wales.”

“You don’t know that {Y/N}. We might not be the ones going out there, it might be you,” he said, sliding one of the beers across to you.

You snorted back a laugh and took a sip of your beer, shaking your head.

“They’ll never want me. I’m nowhere near good enough, or pretty enough by their standards.”

“Bullshit! You are an amazing wrestler and… and well, you’re hot as Hell.”

You couldn’t help letting out a louder laugh.

“You almost had me then Mark. For a second I thought you were serious.”

“I’m dead serious {Y/N}. You are way more talented than most of the girls they’ve got there and you’re fucking gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

You just rolled your eyes and turned back to your drink. You didn’t want to talk about your lack of boyfriend, especially not with Mark. It wasn’t that you didn’t want a boyfriend, it was more that every time you let yourself like someone you just got the ‘I like you as a friend’ line and it’d worn you down so much you didn’t want to go through it again.

“Can we… can we just forget it and have a few more drinks? I want to try and drink away this birthday?”

Mark just nodded and ordered 2 more beers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

An hour later and you and Mark were laughing happily at the bar after having more than a few more drinks. Mark was trying out his best chat-up lines.

“Alright, alright, this is my best one,” he slurred. “I might look like I’m a frog but if you kiss me maybe I’ll turn into your prince charming.”

“Oh geez,” you laughed out loud. “I’m sure that sounded different in your head, but please never say that again.”

“Why not?” pouted Mark.

“Because it was absolutely awful. I mean, has it ever worked?” you chuckled.

“Well… no, but I was hoping it might tonight,” he confessed.

“Yeah? On who?” you asked, sipping your beer.

“Um… You.”

You almost choked on your drink. You hadn’t been expected that. The buzz you had been feeling from the alcohol had suddenly disappeared and you were very much sober. You slowly looked up at Mark, waiting for him to start laughing any second… but he didn’t. He was watching you expectantly.

“Me?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, why wouldn’t I?”

“How long you got?” you scoffed. “There’s a lot of reasons why nobody should want me.”

“I don’t see any,” he shrugged, sipping his beer again.

“That’s cause you’re drunk.”

“Not that drunk. I’ve not had that many, and even if I had it wouldn’t change how I feel about ya {Y/N}.”

“And… I can’t believe I’m actually asking this, how exactly do you feel about me?”

Now it was Mark’s turn to almost choke, and his cheeks began to flush.

“Honestly? No chat up line?”

“Honestly.”

“I like you… like a lot. You may not have noticed but you truly make me happy, and you make me laugh, even if you don’t always me to,” he smiled. “You’re smart, you’re a little crazy and awkward, but let’s face it, I’m not exactly the sanest person on the planet. We’re like, two halves of the same person…”

“Mark…”

“No, wait. You asked, so I’m gonna tell ya,” he said, cutting you off. “I know you probably don’t like me the same way I like you, but honestly when I get to spend time with you I… I can actually be me which is something I can’t really do with the guys. I’ve spent so many days wishing I could just tell ya that I wish ya were my girl.”

“Finished?” you asked softly.

Mark nodded slowly, not really looking at you.

“Good,” you smiled, leaning closer. “Cause dear God you seriously talk a lot when you could actually be putting those lips to a better use.”

Mark’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. You just smiled at him and leant closer towards him, kissing his lips softly. In an instant his arms were around you, pulling you gently closer to him, kissing you back. As you paused to catch your breath, he rested his forehead against yours.

“Best birthday ever,” you giggled.

Mark grinned and slipped his hat off and popped it on your head backwards.

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” he said before kissing you again.


End file.
